


In White

by Shinku_Tsuuki



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Ficlet, Fujoshi Independence Day, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Timeline What Timeline
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 06:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4736387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinku_Tsuuki/pseuds/Shinku_Tsuuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaito Kid berkostum putih-putih? Itu sudah biasa. Shinichi Kudo berpakaian putih dari kepala sampai kaki, dengan sebuket mawar yang juga putih di tangan? Nah, itu baru luar biasa. Alasannya, yah…</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>“Aku tidak percaya kalau Shin-chan dilamar di atap oleh manusia hidup, Yusaku-san.”</p>
<p>(Untuk Fujoshi Independence Day #7)</p>
            </blockquote>





	In White

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Baik Detective Conan atau Magic Kaito, dua-duanya punya Aoyama Gosho. Saya cuma punya plot fiksi ini dan tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apapun.

Ketika ia datang ke tempat ‘pertunjukan’ Kid, Shinichi yakin kalau ia memakai jas biru tua dan kemeja hitam. Bawahan yang ia kenakan pun bukan putih warnanya; sang Detektif sangat yakin kalau bukan ini pakaian yang ia kenakan saat keluar rumah tadi.

 

Di hadapannya, Kaito Kid tersenyum lebar. “Kau terlihat cocok dengan warna putih, Detektif.”

 

Shinichi menanggapi ucapan sang Pencuri dengan tatapan malas. “Kembalikan pakaianku sekarang, Kid.”

 

Dengan santai, Kid melompat turun dari pagar dan berdiri menyandar. “Kau tidak suka?”

 

Ekspresi wajah yang seolah berkata ‘ _sudah-tahu-masih-tanya_ ’ adalah jawaban dari Shinichi. Dengan wajah masam dilepasnya sarung tangan putih yang ia yakini bukan miliknya. Begitu juga dengan dasi pita putih yang melingkar di bawah kerah. Dan jas putih yang senada dengan milik Kid. Dan—“Uh, kurasa kemeja dan bawahannya akan kupinjam saja,” gumam Shinichi pelan, tetapi masih bisa didengar di antara suara sirine dan helikopter dari kejauhan. Kid terkekeh mendengarnya.

 

“Masih belum terbiasa dengan wujud asalmu, eh?”

 

Shinichi mendengus. Bukannya tidak tepat—justru apa yang dikatakan Kid barusan tepat sasaran. Setelah menghabiskan beberapa waktu lamanya dalam wujud anak SD, kembali ke wujud orang dewasa membuatnya sedikit tidak nyaman. Belum lagi tumpukan kasus yang ia tangani akhir-akhir ini, lalu urusan dengan Ran yang belum rampung, juga soal Haibara yang enggan kembali ke wujud asli dengan alasan menohok hati…

 

_Hah_. Shinichi lelah.

 

“Apa maksudmu memanggilku ke sini sebenarnya? Bukan cuma untuk mengganti pakaianku jadi putih-putih begini ‘kan?”

 

Senyuman lebar itu masih belum pergi dari wajah sang Pencuri. “Untuk seorang detektif, ternyata kau ini tidak peka juga, ya.”

 

Urat di dahi Shinichi berkedut. Mata biru melirik ke arah tangga menuju atap yang menimbulkan suara gaduh, tanda bahwa pasukan pengejar Kid sudah setengah perjalanan menuju tempat pertemuan mereka ini. “Lima menit sebelum mereka sampai. Minat untuk langsung ke poinnya?”

 

Kid, tanpa disangka, malah bersiul-siul. “Biarkan saja mereka datang kemari. Toh, pertunjukan sulap tidak ada artinya tanpa penonton, Detektif.”

 

Firasat Shinichi berubah tidak enak.

 

Kid mengangkat tangan kanannya. “Mulai menghitung mundur~”

 

Sangat, sangat tidak enak. Bahkan kalau mau jujur, bisa dimasukkan dalam kategori ‘buruk’.

 

Saat pintu didobrak hingga atap dibanjiri para polisi, Kid menyeringai sebelum melempar bom asap. Di antara teriakan Inspektur Nakamori dan bisingnya suara kerumunan penggemar Kid di bawah sana, Shinichi berhasil mendengar bisikan kelewat pelan di telinganya. Bisikan yang, ketika asap sudah menghilang, membuat kebisingan para polisi hilang bak debu disapu angin. Alasannya, tentu saja…

 

**.**

 

“KAITO KID--!!”

 

**.**

 

“Aku tidak percaya kalau Shin-chan dilamar di atap oleh manusia hidup, Yusaku-san.”

 

Yusaku Kudo hanya tersenyum maklum seraya menikmati kopi paginya, beda dengan Yukiko yang masih menanggapi heboh peristiwa semalam dengan senyum di wajah. ‘Peristiwa’ yang dimaksud, tentu saja, adalah saat salah satu stasiun televisi (yang khusus menayangkan pertunjukan Kaito Kid secara langsung) ikut menayangkan sosok Shinichi dalam balutan pakaian putih-putih dari kepala sampai kaki dan membawa buket bunga mawar putih di tangan.

 

Buket bunga yang, kalau dilihat lebih dekat lagi, menyembunyikan kartu pesan dari sang Pencuri serta permata curian Kid semalam.

 

Namun bukan permata itu yang jadi pusat perhatian. Sebaliknya, kartu pesan di sebelahnyalah yang menjadi penyebab kenapa Shinichi pulang dengan wajah semerah tomat matang dan tidak berhenti merapalkan sumpah serapah, bahkan sampai ia bangun pagi ini. Ditujukan khusus untuk sang Pencuri, tentu saja, karena isi kartu yang… **_wow_**.

 

**.**

 

**_Let’s get married, Detective._ **

 

**.**

 

Yep, resmi sudah: Shinichi Kudo, sang detektif yang baru kembali dari ‘perjalanan panjang’nya sebagai Edogawa Conan, telah dilamar oleh seorang pencuri ternama. Pencuri kelas internasional, saudara-saudara sekalian. Bayangkan ironinya. Oh, dan jangan lupakan kehebohan para penggemar Kid saat tahu idola mereka tidak lagi berstatus _single_.

 

Shinichi Kudo, duapuluh sekian tahun, merasa sangat lelah.

 

Semoga saja semua pisau di Beika sudah dijauhkan dari jangkauan seorang Sonoko Suzuki. Semoga. Yah, semoga…

 

Ngomong-ngomong, sudahkah Yukiko sadar kalau putra tunggalnya pulang dengan cincin melingkar di jari manis kirinya?

 

**.**

**.**

_**End.** _

**Author's Note:**

> Jaga-jaga kalau tema 'Love Wins'-nya enggak kerasa... itu Kaito udah berhasil nyuri permata (dan dikembalikan lagi seperti biasa), 'kan, terus juga 'berhasil' ngelamar Shinichi wwwww
> 
> Selamat hari FID, minna!


End file.
